<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate Timeline by akazxki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861666">Alternate Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki'>akazxki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us: Convergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over half the crew died, Sort Of, The Skeld (Among Us), tfw your buddy isn't who you think he is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akazxki/pseuds/akazxki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if things were different? </p><p>[Oneshots of scenarios I have in my head, they are not a part of the original storyline.]</p><p>[Tags update as this work progresses!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White, Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us: Convergence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set somewhere during my <a href="/works/26731432">0 Impostors Remain</a>, where pretty much most of the crew has already been killed off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“White...?” Black couldn’t stop his voice from trembling. He thought White was trustworthy, had worked with him for a few days and never saw anything off. But the scene in front of him... It screamed danger at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crew was separated because of a power outage and that was when Black lost sight of White. He had wandered around trying to find his partner, after a while of aimlessly running around the Skeld, he decided to fix the lights because that would be the smarter move. Black was afraid, of course, especially without White around. Reliable, cold but nice White. He could see that under the layers of frost, the other male is actually a good person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for his observations, he supposed, as he stood in front of two bodies- One mangled and one still intact. Above them were Yellow and White, and while Yellow was soaked in blood, White remained untainted despite the blood splattered on his pants. Black was captivated. It was horrifying and gruesome, but White was beautiful and he felt mortified at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he think that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was obvious that the White he trusted so much turned out to be a murderer, and yet Black couldn’t bring himself to despise him, couldn’t bring himself to see White as the killer he turned out to be. All he could see was the White that helped him with tasks, the White that didn’t seem to care but worried over him, the White that had always been </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A laugh that sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not human</span>
  </em>
  <span> snapped him out of his trance and he looked up to see Yellow grinning unsettlingly at him. He glanced over at White, and cold realization dawned on him. He was no longer the White he knew. Black could tell from the way those emotionless eyes stared right into him that he never actually knew the man. To his surprise, Yellow talked. Her voice was distorted and sounded like two people talking in sync, “Oh? What do we have here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White... You’re one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them,</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t you?” Shakily, Black managed to squeeze the question out. The despair was crippling him, suffocating him. He was well aware of the answer, but he wanted to hear the truth from White, wanted to hear a denial, an explanation, anything. His thoughts were jumbled and contradicting each other, his mind frenzied and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the person he trusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched in heartbreak as White averted his eyes. “This wasn’t how I wanted you to find out... I suppose that’s on me, though.” He said, his voice similar to Yellow’s but with less mockery and it sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the only ones in that area. Blue had told Black that they’d be in Navigations and Pink was with Lime and they died- Black was alone. He was in Reactor with two Impostors and Blue wouldn’t hear him scream. Yellow seemed to notice the fact too, judging by the way she chuckled with insanity lacing every laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? We have time. Go on, talk to him,” Yellow taunted, “Don’t you trust White?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black might have missed the subtle way White shot a warning glare at the girl, but she certainly didn’t. She returned with an equally ferocious glare and he sighed quietly as he turned to face the human. He stepped around the body and tried to approach Black-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Don’t come near me!” A shrill scream from him stopped White dead in his tracks. Despite the terror taking over him and the way couldn’t stop himself from shaking, he had questions. He tried to think logically, if they hadn’t killed him yet then maybe they weren’t going to kill him in the first place... Then again, Yellow had played with Pink for so long before killing her, maybe they were just toying with him... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gold met blue and his fogged mind cleared up a little. White was an Impostor. White- His trusted partner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was an Impostor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Black shook his head, “There’s no way! You were always so nice to me, even if you never talked much, I- I could tell!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were kind! I... I trusted you!” Black cried, hands reaching up to cover his ears as he crouched and curled into a ball, “I thought you were trustworthy...! Was the promise a lie too? Didn’t all the time we spent together mean anything!?” He was getting desperate, “Did you simply let me get close just to kill me!? You were planning to do this all along, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Black wailed in anguish and fell apart, none of it brought joy. White never meant to hurt him and Black wasn’t supposed to find out like this, he was going to reveal himself, but fate had other plans. He didn’t dare move, but he yearned deeply to be next to Black, to console him. That place... The place beside Black would never belong to him now. The bond between them was shattered beyond repair and it was all his fault. White was all too aware that they were never meant to be, Impostors only had to take the ship and get rid of the humans, they were never supposed to get close, or worse, get </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the species they were to kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Yellow was relishing in the despair. “Oh, Black! You’re so cute...!” Her eyes had this psychotic glint, “No wonder White picked you! Feel honored!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed, unhinged, as Black curled further into himself, sobbing quietly. White still didn’t talk and to the human, his silence spoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>volumes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shook, in fear and in pain. He felt a gentle gaze in his hysteria, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The person he came to trust, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to love,</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned out to be an Impostor. Everything seemed to have lost its meaning and the world seemed to fall apart around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? You’re dying anyways, stop crying, your pretty face would be ruined.” Yellow sang, fuelling Black’s agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing mattered now. He ran out of tears to cry and the person he relied on so much was a lie. Slowly, Black removed his hands and looked up in resignation. He took a last glance at White, and he still couldn’t decipher anything from the other male. Looking at Yellow, he closed his eyes tiredly as he prepared himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yellow giggled as she approached him, “Now that’s a good boy. Hold still, I’ll be nice and make this quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you.” White hissed, feral and threatening, “You won’t kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thought long and hard about Black on multiple occasions. He was originally going to kill the human, but the way Black leaned on him, both literally and metaphorically, was a pleasant feeling. Not to mention, Black wasn’t annoying at all. White had expected humans to be troublesome and hard to handle, surprisingly, Black was none of that. He was shy, gentle and kind. He was the first human that White </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> interacted with, and he was immediately enamored. Sure, Black was easily spooked and nervous, but they were adorable traits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His decision was made the day he made that promise,</span>
  </em>
  <span> White only realized that now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? You’re going to kill me?” She spat, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could get another word out, White had speared her clean through the heart with his tendrils. He walked over to her body and glared coldly, “I am more than capable of doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Huh? Black opened his eyes hesitantly. The pain he anticipated never came, instead, he heard fabric rustling beside him. His gaze fell on Yellow, who now laid dead on the floor, then on White, who knelt down next to him. He blinked several times, it wasn’t a dream, then... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Did you kill her?” He stammered, more out of shock than his lingering fear of White.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” White answered, still emotionless, “She was going to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you planned to do all along?” Black questioned, the anger seeping into his voice, “Stop playing already, if you want me dead then just do it! I’m tired!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it was White who blinked. He seemed confused for a second, before he realized something. Frantically, he placed a hand on Black’s shoulder and just as the human thought he was finally going to end it all, he whispered, “I said I won’t let her kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Black asked. The determination in White’s voice surprised him. He had never heard White speak with such intense emotion before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to trust me. I don’t care if you rat me out either.” He said, voice having returned to being monotone, “I don’t intend to kill you. Now that only you and Blue are left, you two will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did White kill Yellow </span>
  <em>
    <span>for him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was this some kind of sick joke? Probably not, since White said he wouldn’t care if Black reported him. The way White just disregarded his life like that was sad, even if Black couldn’t get over his fear right away. Hell, the touch on his shoulder was fleeting and Black could tell White didn’t know what to do to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I won’t.” Black quietly said, “You protected me.” He reached for White’s hand and grasped it, “I’m- I- I was going to tell you I fell in love with you, but this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White cut him off, “That’s alright. You can hate me if you want. You deserve that much, at least.” He shook his head, “I’ll keep my distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you listen to me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cried, “You saved me, White. Explanations can come later, but please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t put yourself down like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please stay with me”</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes unsaid. White could hear the unspoken plea clear as day. A lot has happened, yet Black couldn’t shake his reliance on his partner easily. He leaned in and embraced White boldly, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug was warm. Warmer than holding hands. White didn’t know how to react at first. Eventually, he wrapped an arm around Black and sighed as he lightly bumped their helmets together, “There’s a reason we’re doing this, I’ll tell you when the time is right. Meanwhile, I’ll keep you safe... </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inseparable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if Black and Blue knew White before taking on missions?<br/>And what if they know nothing about White's identity?</p><p>[Mild violence warning!!!]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Mild violence warning, there is a fight scene and some description of gore]</p><p>[It is by no means graphic, but do take care and stop reading if you don't feel comfortable]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They used to dream of touching the stars. Used to imagine the infinite possibilities of space, the future MIRA promised to create for humanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dreamed, so they took courses together and managed to get into MIRA </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were inseparable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, White!" Black called out to his friend as he chased after the taller male, "I'm so glad I got this mission with you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations." White stopped and turned around, waiting for Black to catch up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Just that?" Black panted a bit as he grabbed onto White's arm, steadying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to working with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nevermind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up at his companion, Black felt his face heat up against his will. White was breathtakingly beautiful. His right eye was covered, but his left was the color of the sea. He smiled, making Black's heart flutter in his chest. And his hair- The long locks of silver- Looked so soft and silky. They framed his face so perfectly, and complimented his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty as always, Black thought, captivated by his stunning looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand ruffling his hair snapped him out of his trance. He blinked, before meeting White's gaze and averting his eyes almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, Black leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. White's voice was soothing. Gentle, and deep. He could listen to it everyday. And his touch! Perhaps it was merely imagination, but White seemed to be extra careful with him and he really liked having his hair played with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White knew that he should probably start putting distance between them now that they started going on missions, but he didn't want to. He was... Attached, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he pulled his hand away, "You idiot, we have jobs to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's right, Black," Blue chimed in, "As much as I enjoy watching you two together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as White passed Blue, they gave him a stern look, "We have to talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After telling Black to go ahead, Blue closed the door and turned to face White. They had the most serious expression he had ever seen on them as they pulled White down to their height, "You better not hurt him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White almost jumped back, before remembering there was no way he'd get caught when he hadn't made a move yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you won't, and I trust you, but he's still my friend. If you dare to hurt him, I will murder you myself. Believe me when I say I will, because I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take it as your blessing then," White chuckled, "And I'll die before I let anything happen to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied, Blue nodded and let White go. "Well then, let's get to work! Black’s waiting!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was smooth, at first. Things used to be well, until Impostors started showing up, and the trust between the trio eventually started to deteriorate. To be completely honest, White would rather die than lay a hand on his friends, and he will do his damndest to ensure they walk away from missions safely. But sometimes reality is cruel, and he could only protect those two by murdering his own. Of course, he didn’t particularly care as other crewmates were mutilated and killed, hell, he had his fair share of kills too. Only when those he holds dear are threatened would he attack fellow Impostors, and because of this, often the crew would be confused, since the most suspicious ones just dropped dead out of nowhere, and there were no suspects for their deaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been on several missions together ever since they started, and nothing could make them doubt one another. Nothing, not even when the Impostor was their closest friend outside of their little circle. Not when the Impostor was an experienced veteran on the team. Not when the Impostor turned out to be the Captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until one day, they came across a very special case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Yellow had known Purple for years, it was obvious to everyone on the team from the way they interacted with each other. They were practically inseparable. And yet, when Yellow turned up dead in Electrical after a power outage. Purple wasn't as sad as she should've been, as someone who just lost a close friend. It was then the crew began suspecting her. After Yellow, several more crewmates were murdered, and in the end, only the trio was left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A unanimous decision had gotten rid of Purple, but her last words would echo in their souls for days to come. As she was hauled to the airlock, she was thrashing and crying, and she had screamed, "This is not the end! You'll pay dearly! We are only beginning!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White wanted to kill her with his own hands for planting the first seeds of doubt in his friends' minds- Something began to change after Purple. The air between them felt different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, the lights!" Blue cursed as he tried to find his way through the dark, "White? Black?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand tentatively grabbed Blue's. "I'm here!" Black answered, "I lost White though..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking their tongue, Blue began pulling Black towards the general direction of Electrical, "Again!? Seriously, where does he run off to? This isn't the first time!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He must be trying to fix the lights! Or looking for us!" Black offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good for Black, still having utmost faith in White, Blue thought. To be honest, they are starting to doubt White's intentions. They are acutely aware that it's a shitty thing to suspect a close friend. They probably still haven't gotten over the fact that Impostors could blend in with humans so well that they could go unnoticed for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if he isn't doing any of that?" Blue asked, curious to see how Black would react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, he stiffened. "He wouldn't-" Black's gripped Blue's hand tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean...?" He chuckled nervously, before attempting to glare at Blue in the dark, "You're not implying anything, are you? I refuse to believe White is whatever you think he is!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shrugged, “I don’t know, and I’m not sure, I’m just saying that if Yellow could be fooled for years, who’s to say we won’t?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost instantly, they added, “But I also think that White isn’t like that... But what if- What if-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No way!” Black interrupted, desperate, “Just stop, please! There won’t be an end to this if we start suspecting each other!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re right, I’m sorry.” Blue whispered, dropping the topic as they proceeded to Electrical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the ship, Lime had just finished slicing Cyan in half. White walked in nonchalantly, ignoring all the blood, and stood behind Lime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around as she prepared to leave just to see White just... Standing there. Lime jumped, before locking the door and snarling, “You’re not getting out alive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of fear, White simply continued staring. Lime hadn’t expected that reaction, but she quickly collected herself and threatened, “I can kill you right here and now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try.” White replied, voice as cold as ice, “But you are weak.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging from his stance and tone, Lime figured two things. One, White can most likely back his words up; Second, he must be hiding something. She sighed, “Well, okay, I’ll back off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands off Black and Blue. In return, I’ll keep quiet about you and your companion.” White stated as he watched Lime’s expression. There is something off in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all?” She asked, incredulous. He placed himself alone with an Impostor just to make a deal like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all.” White hissed, glancing up at the lights, “They’re coming back on anytime soon, we should leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the voices of other crewmates could be heard as the lights flickered back to life. Blue walked over to White with Black behind them. They stopped in front of him, glared at him, then jabbed him with a finger. “Stop splitting off from us when the lights are off! Do you know how worried we are!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White sheepishly looked away, “I panicked and got lost, sorry.” He could feel Lime's gaze. He didn't react. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time just hold hands with me!” Black added as he took White’s hands in his own, “It’d be safer if we acted in a group!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding in agreement, Blue crossed his arms, “So don’t just go running off anymore!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their words striked a bittersweet feeling in White’s chest. It’s heartwarming that they’re worried about him, but he could feel the underlying suspicion from Blue. It pained him, even though he knew this day would come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first emergency meeting was called when Cyan’s body was found in Navigations. The ship’s medical officer, Pink, had determined that they were killed when the lights were out. Eyes and accusations immediately fell on those that weren’t there in Electrical- White, Lime, Brown and Red. Brown was cleared of suspicion after Pink pulled up her scan record. Lime kept glancing at White. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was separated from Black and Blue near Medbay, and as I made my way to Electrical through Admin, I passed by Lime.” White explained, much to the surprise of the two Impostors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying Lime was in Admin?" Captain Green asked, "If that's true, then Red would be the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>sus."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red slammed his hands on the table, "You must be kidding! What if White and Lime are the Impostors? Are you alright with sending an innocent crewmate to his death!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Captain, White couldn't have been the Impostor," Black spoke up, disregarding the look of horror on Blue, "Me and Blue have been on countless missions with him, we trust him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his argument was weak, but he wouldn't allow himself to just sit back and watch as White becomes a potential suspect. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> White. The man couldn’t have been an Impostor- There were multiple chances where he could’ve killed the two of them, but White didn’t. Besides, White obviously liked him a lot, and he returned the feelings, so he felt he should defend the other male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue, is that true?" Green turned to face them, then turned back to address everyone, "Anyway, this doesn't confirm anything, I want everyone to think about who they're going to vote for very carefully." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing his name, Blue looked up and nodded in agreement. Whispers erupted around the table as friends and groups discussed their choices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said! I’m! Not! The! Impostor!” Red growled, “I was in storage when the lights went out! And I was still in there when the lights came back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand silenced the angry crewmate. Green stood up with their tablet in hand, “Okay, everyone ready? We’re voting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the results were out. Three skipped, four for Red, one for White and one for Lime. The whole crew turned to stare at Red as Green and White stood up to grab him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red thrashed as White took a hold of his arms and hauled him over to the airlock. “It’s not me, I swear!” He shouted, “Why do you not believe me! We’re all going to die!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet.” Green ordered, voice solemn, “It’s the crew’s decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To hell with the crew! You’re sending one of your own to die!” He yelled, “The Impostors will win at this rate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t wrong. The Impostors are going to win, Lime thought as she watched from the sidelines. Green smiled sadly at Red, “Then I can only do my best to delay that outcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The airlock hissed as it opened, and the crew watched as Red was sucked out. Lime glanced to White, then to Green. She hadn’t expected this... She thought that White was simply going to not expose her, not help her with her mission. It was then she decided he’s useful and she’ll keep him alive until the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, things never go as White planned. It was another sabotage by the Impostors, locking the trio in the Cafeteria with the lights off. He cursed under his breath as he went on full alert. Soon enough, a telltale ‘clang’ from the vents signified the Impostors and Black gripped White’s hand tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White watched as Lime and Pink emerged from the vents, maw wide open and tentacles ready to strike. He grabbed Blue, intertwined their hands with Black’s, and pulled away from the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? White?” Feeling the shift, Black called out, “Blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got into a battle stance, White answered, “I’m here, I’m alright!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that there’s only three of you left, we don’t need discretion anymore!” Lime screeched, “In the end, you couldn’t save anyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink launched themselves at Black while Lime went after Blue. At the very same moment, White shoved them out of the way with his tentacles and threw himself at the two Impostors. “Don’t move!” White shouted at the two behind him, “Get down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans can’t see in the dark, but Impostors can. Black and Blue didn’t know what was going on- They could hear the sounds of fighting, could sense that something is wrong. The tension was thick as White and the two Impostors circled each other, looking for an opportunity to strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never expected you to be one of us,” Lime disturbingly grinned as she spoke in Impostor language, “To think you’d fight us... You’re awfully brave, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentacles swiped at White as Lime made the first move, rushing at him as she tried to stab him. White skillfully dodged them and clawed at her tendrils, cutting them off. She howled in pain as White ripped her apart and kicked her away. She landed against the wall with a heavy “thud”, black Impostor blood painting the walls. When she tried to sit up, she winced. Although White had wanted to finish her first, Pink grabbed him with a tentacle and pulled him into combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s brash, so it’s not hard to take her down,” Pink said, eyes lighting up in excitement, “But I’m not the same! It’s been a while since I’ve gotten any action, so amuse me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too proud.” White pointed out as he raised his tentacles at Pink and ran at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His offhanded comment had irritated Pink. They snarled and curled several tentacles around White’s limbs, dragging him towards them. Angered, they only focused on landing hits on White. He barely avoided the maw biting at him, but he didn’t let that faze him. After he put some distance between them, he grabbed the tentacles that were holding onto him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink yelped as they were dragged towards White. They tried to break free, but his grip on their appendages was strong. White willed his torso to split then pulled Pink right into his waiting maw. They had thrashed in his hold and attempted to slice off his arm. It only resulted in their claws being severed. Pink’s eyes were blown wide as they approached their end. To both Impostors’ surprise, Lime stabbed at White from behind as she shakily stood, clutching her wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attack was narrowly avoided, and a trail of blood trickled down White’s cheeks. He growled, “That was close, you bitch...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentacles curled themselves around Lime as White threw her at the tables, letting the impact of collision immobilize her as he turned back to face Pink. They shouted in a last ditch effort, “Lime! Run!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that exact moment, their vision went red then everything went black. Lime managed to pull herself up just as White penetrated Pink’s heart. She gasped, and terror finally began clawing at her throat. But she wouldn’t run, because she was not a coward. “You will pay!” She shrieked, “How dare you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wounded. What can you do against me?” White taunted, smiling unsettlingly, “Not that you’ll live even if you run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could barely pull herself up. Her wound is still bleeding, but she forced herself to move. Lime hissed in pain as she shifted and pulled her wound as she moved. White watched as she rose to her feet, pushing herself up on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Blue asked, still holding onto Black, “White? You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Can you fix the lights? Stick close with each other and don’t look back.” White answered, the edge in his words completely gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White?” Black called out, fear evident in his voice, “You’ll still be here when we come back, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words pulled at White’s heartstrings and he felt weak. White wanted to tell them the truth, but it might just be better if everything stayed as a misunderstanding. He had lied, after all. Blue would take care of Black, and even though White wanted deeply to stay with him, they weren’t meant to be, so he could only treasure every moment they spent together. The memories would be the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing about him. In the end, White gritted his teeth and said, “Go. I will be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his doubts, Black allowed Blue to pull him away. He trusted White, so he trusts White to still be there when they return. “...Be careful!” Black yelled out as he left the Cafeteria with Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lime watched as White’s tone did a one-eighty when he spoke with the two humans. She understood now, had she adhered to the agreement, Pink wouldn’t have to die, and she wouldn’t be staring death in the face. This could be avoided if she wasn’t a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re not walking away alive either.” Lime stated, stalling, as she tried to find a way out of the situation, “Because Pink is dead over there and you’ll also have my body soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply she got was a bitter laugh. “I know,” White said, smiling sadly, “And I don’t care. As long as they’re safe, and you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing as negotiation won’t work, Lime sighed and prepared for a last attack with all she had. White wouldn’t give her the chance as he rushed towards her, claws outstretched and tentacles preventing her from escaping. Narrowly dodging the claws, Lime jumped right into the tentacles, further limiting her mobility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw you!” Lime screamed as she fought back with her tentacles, “If you would just do what you’re born to do...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a vocal answer, the fact that more of Lime’s tendrils were severed spoke for itself. White pulled Lime closer and wrapped his fingers around her neck. The lights flickered back on, but the two were too busy to care. Lime tried to break free, but she had lost too much strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve terrorized my humans enough. Drop dead.” White whispered, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she neared suffocation, Lime glared at White and weakly clawed at him, ripping his suit and drawing blood. He grinned, bloodlust clouding his eyes as he pressed his nails into her neck-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here!?” A voice ripped through the air and Lime went limp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black and Blue ran back into the room and witnessed the carnage. Blood splattered all across the place, Pink lying motionless on the floor and Lime dead in White’s ruthless grip. Black’s knees buckled and he landed on the ground. He shakily met White’s gaze, trembling and whimpering as he attempted to form a sentence. Stepping between the other two, Blue glared at White. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning the room once more, Blue questioned, “You were the Impostor all along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could lie and continue to live with the two under the pretense of normalcy, or he could admit it and get it over with. White weighed his options and made his choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes.” White answered, keeping his voice monotone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confirmation from White himself made reality crashing down on the two humans. Black started to cry and Blue took a protective stance in front of him. “I sort of figured something was wrong, just not to this extent.” They said, “Since you always disappear when the lights go out and get lost every single time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White didn’t answer as he threw Lime onto the ground and walked towards them. He could sense waves upon waves of apprehension from the humans and the overwhelming fear from Black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay back!” Blue demanded, afraid of the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creature.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A </span>
  <em>
    <span>creature</span>
  </em>
  <span> they once called a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could only watch as White knelt down and gently tugged Black’s helmet off and ruffled his hair with his unbloodied hand. They watched, horrified, as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Black’s hair. In that moment, a fleeting thought of perhaps White would not harm them passed Blue’s mind. But it was fleeting, and MIRA’s teachings of Impostors are bloodthirsty aliens that feed off of negative emotions and human flesh resurfaced and they almost shoved White away. Almost, because White pulled away just as they were going to push him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his delirious haze, Black felt White’s touch and it grounded him. He looked up and saw the male’s rueful smile and he instinctively reached out. Something- No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grabbed his hand and prevented him from doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White turned around and walked away. Blue chased after him, “You’re not going anywhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their footsteps came to a screeching halt as Blue realized where White was going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The airlock.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They stared at him, scared. As thoughts ran through their mind hundred miles per second, White had already pressed buttons and stepped into the ejection chamber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you trying to do!?” Blue demanded, feeling fear clutch at their heart for some unknown reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eject me like you would any Impostor.” White said, “Take care of Black for me.” Then he smiled, “I know you will take good care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angered by his words, Blue clenched his hands into fists and yelled, “You don’t deserve to ask that of me! You broke his trust- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our trust!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you said you’d kill me if I hurt him. So I’m asking you to do it.” White stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue seemed to fight themselves internally, before looking up, determined. They nodded, “You betrayed us. Farewell, Impostor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” Black shouted as he ran towards the two, “Blue, isn’t this just some misunderstanding?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching his breath, he continued, “Because White could’ve killed us earlier, then why didn’t he do so!? And I refuse to believe that... That all the time we spent together were lies! We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>inseparable!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cried, “Tell them! Tell Blue they’re wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always seeing the good in people, Black was trusting to a fault. White felt pain bloom in his chest as he sensed the desperation and despair radiating off of Black. But he had made his decision, so he apologetically closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swore he saw Blue blink back tears as they pushed buttons on the panel, preparing for the ejection. Black had tears streaming down his cheeks and he pleaded for White to speak, for Blue to stop, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to happen and White to not die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Blue, please!” Black wailed, “Please! Don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling sorrowfully, White forced back his own tears as he mouthed, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Hisssssssss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried something new in this and I have no idea how it fits with my style... </p><p>It might sound a bit confusing, but the reason behind White not explaining himself is because he's been lying for a while and he got tired of doing that. He also thinks that leaving them would be for the best since they're humans and aliens are unwelcome,, </p><p>Anyway, guess who's ignoring her assignments to write this? Hahah I just had to finish this</p><p>Welp, moving is tiring alright. And what the hell is spoken English, I can't-</p><p> <a href="https://www.instagram.com/akazxkii/">Instagram</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after taking a break I'm back(?) Kinda...? lol<br/>This has been in my head for a while :D  Also! Official title for my first series! Among Us: Universe Zero<br/>oh and this won't be updated frequently,, I do have other stuff to work on hehe</p><p>White really done messed up this time (why did he even honor yellow's idea of a double kill? we'll never know)<br/>but things are sort of okay? black is still scared, but he wouldn't oppose to bonding with white again</p><p>(sometimes what if's should stay as what if's, i want my boys to be happy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>